remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Remnants of Skystone Wiki
Welcome to the Remnants of Skystone wiki! The wiki about RoS that RoS Went Live on 18th of March 2010. Congratulations!! since November 24, 2008 | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | ; Game Guide * Beginner's Guide * Classes and Stats * Trailblazing * Nidarian Guard | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | ; Enemies * Bestiary * Bosses * Mimics * Fungi | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | ; Extra Skills * Baking * Brewing * Gardening * Metal Crafting | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | ; Tables * Jars and Baking Table * Nidarian Guard Dailies * Usable Items Table * Quests Table | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | ; Quests * Mission Deployment * Sidequests & Chains * Daily Quests * Seasonal Quests * Daily Maps | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | ; Locations * Landmarks * Nidaria * Steamport City * Hatchwood Wilds * Ridgeback Highlands | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | ; Other Lists * Items * NPCs * Shops * Trophies * Sprockets | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | ; Help * To Do List * Unfinished pages * * * ' ' }} ;For the Love of all THAT WAS AWESOME ABOUT RoS {11, 18, 211AH} :This section of the Main Page is for LATEST NEWS ONLY slayer. Not your side-comments/opinions about mimics. Just because I and the old admins don't mod this wikia anymore doesn't give you the right to violate it with your edit whoring. I've reviewed all your wikia edits and all you did was change some words and unnecessarily elongate sentences and explanation. They weren't even typo/grammar fixes, just more edit whoring. User:Smookyolo 03:55PM, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ;Pilgrimage and Plushie Galore {11, 12, 211AH} :Thanksgiving is coming soon, celebrate it by wearing these stylish Pilgrimage Hats at Lana's! But hey, have you ever thought when you are at Wystan's, don't you feel like the store items are expensive and dull? Well, do not fear! The return of the plushies will add color to your float and maybe earn you 1st Place! The Plushie Collector 11:40AM, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ;Ajax Refresh {4, 5, 211AH} :What's that thing at the top of Jar Locations and ? That's AjaxRC, a script that automatically updates articles when they're changed, so that you don't have to refresh the page yourself. To enable it, just click the checkbox next to "Ajax". Never again will you have to push F5. ;Valentines Day! {2, 11, 211AH} :Love is in the air, and that means Valentines day items! Lana has some Love Ninja clothing, and Wystan has balloons and old plushies, plus Valentines wallpaper. Only available for 5 days, so buy now! ;MediaWiki 1.16 {1, 25, 211AH} :So, Wikia just finished upgrading us to MediaWiki 1.16. Now we have like, .01 more betterness. Epic win. ;Feature Blogs {1, 21, 211AH} :Wondering what something is? There's probably a Feature Blog for it. These blogs explain what a feature is, what it does, how to use it, and how to duplicate it. Hopefully, this will help keep you up to date on what the frell we're doing :D ;Appi Nu Yar! {1, 2, 211AH} :Happy 211AH, from Flipline Studios and Skystone Wiki alike! ]] Brass is a currency used in Remnants of Skystone, as a paid alternative to Spores. They do not have a set value, but they are always worth more than Spores. There are many Brass-only items, such as furniture and clothing, that cannot be purchased with Spores. Read more... You can help out the Wiki by finishing any task outlined on the To Do List. Or, If you wish to create a new article, type out the name of the article below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Is Flip still here? Yes No Greg ate him __NOEDITSECTION__